Dora the Explorer: Boot's Revenge
by Homurapop22156
Summary: What if Dora went crazy and killed those near to her? Who would stop her and how would this story end... Contains creepypasta if you don't know what that is LOOK IT UP IT IS BEAUTIFUL! also it will help you understand this a lot more
1. Chapter 1

We all know Dora the Explorer, right? She's that kids show with the monkey and the map with the big nose that sometimes speaks in Spanish. Yeah her, now this story may be called twisted or stupid but it is a story nonetheless. Now it all started when Dora started getting older as well as her friends…

Dora's POV

"Come on Boots we have to get home for dinner" I call over my shoulder to my best friend in red boots. Did I mention he was a monkey, awesome right?

"Alright Dora" He says picking up the pace

When he gets to me I dash off to my house not wanting to be late and not allowed to go on anymore of our adventures. I get through the door just in time, Boot's not far behind.

"Just made it" My mother says smiling as she kisses my forehead.

"Mommmm" I whine because it feels like she's still treating me like I'm five.

"Sorry, sorry. I just missed you is all." She says

"Dinner will be ready at seven so head upstairs and straighten up that pigsty you call a room" she teases.

I laugh

"Alright" I say heading upstairs straighten up Boots helping.

We finish quickly and I flop on my bed and boots does as well next to me. He starts to drift off and I laugh silently because of how quickly he can fall asleep. I go to my backpack to get out my journal. I have been writing down our most recent adventures because they are going to be ending soon. I am going to be heading to the city to get an education that I can't get here. I notice that it's gone and nowhere near my backpack. I sigh and head downstairs hoping I might of dropped it on the way up. I don't see it so I sneak out the front door to retrace my steps and see where I dropped it. I probably should've brought Boots with me but I didn't want to wake him up just after he fell asleep but I didn't think it was that big of a deal at the time and that is something I am going to regret for a very long time. I head into the woods knowing that this is Swipers home and maybe he took it when I wasn't looking. I don't see it in his little hide out where he throws our stuff if he swipes it. I turn to leave and see Swiper there with the journal in his hand.

"Swiper give it back." I say just wanting to head home before mom gets mad.

"No I'm good." He says smirking as he does. He starts tossing it from one hand to the other and I just roll my eyes.

"Swiper no swiping Swiper no swiping" I chant wanting him to just give me my book.

"Didn't you hear Dora, that doesn't work anymore. I can take whatever I want" He says with a evil smirk as he comes closer.

My eyes widen and I back away and try to run but realize I'm trapped and everything goes downhill from there.

When Swiper is done with me he throws my clothes to the ground like trash and he leaves. I shake as I grab my clothes and put them on. I walk home limping and into the house not caring that I am extremely late for dinner and mom is standing at the entrance with a glare set on her face.

"Dora do you have any idea how late it is?! Where were you?" She asks angrily

"Shut the hell up bitch and leave me alone" I say back to her glaring back.

She looks taken back and I go passed her not caring and up to the roof where I go when I want to think. I sit on the ledge of the building and think about jumping off. I bring my knees to my chest and cry. I have a feeling of despair in my stomach but I also have the feeling of anger and I know that I can not go now I have to get my revenge first. I hear the door to the roof open and hear rubber boots as the person walks across the roof. I know that it is Boots and I have a feeling of overwhelming anger towards him. How dare he fall asleep and leave me all alone. How dare he not be there when I needed him the most. How dare he not come looking for me and stopping Swiper. I tighten the grip on my arms as he comes closer. He taps my arm to get my attention.

"Dora-" He starts but stops as he is flipped over my back and off of the roof the the ground three stories below head first. I watch as his head connects with the cement cracking and blood pooling around him. I smile evilly and laugh but then get my act together and run to my mother.

"Mom I'm so sorry about before I don't know what came over me but Boots is hurt! He fell off of the roof and to the ground!" I yell 'worriedly'

"What?!" She yells as she runs outside to go check on him and I hear her scream and call the cops. _Stupid ass monkey…_ I think in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today is Boots funeral and I am being forced to go. I tried to get out of it by crying and saying that I am not ready to say goodbye and that I want to stay home and she can go ahead without me but mother forced me to come. I sit in the car staring out the window. Map has been asking me about Boots and how he died and he is starting to get suspicious of how Boots died. I am going to have to get rid of him as well and soon because he almost figured it out. I brought Map with me to try and find a way to get rid of him without being noticed or having it tracked to me. I could just shred him to pieces with my paper shredder but that could be traced back to me. I can throw him away because he can just tell the garbage men what happened and I would be caught. I guess I could throw him in a box and toss him in a lake but there is only one lake and that is where Boots funeral is going to take place so I decided that I can do this there. I have Map in the box already and his mouth taped up and I also decided that I can set him on fire too just in case he somehow gets out.

Soon we arrive at the funeral and I tell my mom I'm just heading to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom I open up the box and see Map there with a frightened look on his face. I smile down at him and light a match. He tries to fight but doesn't escape and I burn him. I watch as he goes up in flames and I shut the lid. I sneak out of the bathroom and to the lake without anyone noticing and toss him far away where the box sinks to the bottom. I head back in the bathroom and force myself to cry and head out wiping my eyes as I head to my family. I listen to the funeral fighting the urge to roll my eyes and even force myself to cry during the funeral. I watch as they lower his coffin into the hole. My family paid for it because we have raised Boots since he was little and have no idea where his family is. We tried tracking them down for months but we had no success. So we took Boots in and loved him as though he were part of the family. _He ate our food slept in my bed and stole my family away he deserves this. _I think in my head as we leave the lake and head home. I stay silent on our way back home, mom probably is thinking that I am thinking about Boots and am all broken up about it but in all reality I am actually thinking of how I am going to find Swiper he is the reason I am like this then after he is gone I can finally rest in peace and forget this even happened. Boots will never come back but it's his fault he should of saved me he failed me as a friend. He deserves death I think in my head. Map was just too smart for his own good and I am not done yet so I had to kill him. Now for Swiper I am thinking of torturing him for a very long time before I finally finish him off. He will be begging for death and I won't give it to him. He deserves nothing for what he did to me he can go and suck a dick which I bet he already did. I wouldn't be surprised either. I smile in my head as I picture him begging for death on his knees covered in blood as I finally raise up a gun and pull the trigger. It gives me a rush just thinking about it. Then watching as he falls to the ground dead, just like Boots and the map… yes just like them. I head up to my room where I get out my journal and rip out all the pictures and writing of our adventures and instead start drawing Swiper on the ground with blood all around him and cuts all over his body his eyes wide open and bloodshot as he stares at me pull the trigger. _I can't wait._


	3. Chapter 3

I head out from my house with rope knives and a gun in my backpack. I remember the days when I would head out here with Boots as we head to help out those in need.

"It's a nice day isn't it Boots" I say as I look over and actually see Boots as I back up in shock.

"Boots…" I ask in shock.

"Yes Dora?" He asks innocently with that childish voice of his

"You… You... you're supposed to be dead…" I say in shock

He looks at me as if I grew another head.

"What are you talking about I am right here? How can I be dead?" He asks

"I… I killed you I threw you off the roof how are you here?" I ask

"Dora I think you're sick… You would never do that to me" He says giving me a smile

"We are best friends" He says

"No no no you're not real I am imagining things.. I saw you die with my own eyes you are dead I am just going crazy" I say as I grab my head looking at the ground my eyes wide.

"Why would you say that when I am standing right here" He asks

"You could just be a figment of my imagination something that I know I should feel bad for but don't so now it's coming back to haunt me." I say trying to come up with a reason on why this is happening

"Dora stop it you're not well." He says going to touch me but I quickly grab his hand and stop him.

"W-wait w-what?" I ask out loud confused on why I can grab him.

He smiles evilly as he holds up a knife that glints in the sunlight as he brings it to make contact with my face. My eyes widen and I shut my eyes so that I don't see my end coming but just as I feel the cold touch of the blade I hear my mother call my name and the presence of boots hand now gone and the blade falls to the floor with a klink. I look down and see the knife at my feet as tho it wasn't just threatening my life a few seconds ago. I pick up the knife putting it in my pocket to examine later and head to my house where my mother called me. _What is going on with me… why am I seeing Boots everywhere? Am I truly in the wrong for killing him? No of course I'm not it's his fault he should of been there he is a bad person for not being there when he promised he always would be there. _I think in my head as I shake it and head back home.

When I get inside my family and I settled down for dinner and eat. After I finish I head up to my room and see that someone went in there and messed up all my stuff. My eyes darken as I look around for the dipshit that did this. I look out my window and see a man running away from my house. I silently sneak out of the back door and follow him. I see him head into his apartment and see he also has my journal in his possession. _That scumbag he will pay!_ I scream in my head. I follow him silently into the recesses of his home. I watch as he sits in an old chair and it squeaks under the pressure and he grabs the remote on the desk near him. I watch as he turns on the TV that is a flat screen that I know he stole because he would never afford that on his painfully obvious low salary. It seems that he also lives alone and has no neighbors that seem close to them. I see that he starts to drift off into a lulled sleep. I smirk as I take the knife that I have kept in my pocket out and watch as it glimmers from the TV's flickers. I sneak up to where he sleeps and stare down at him studding his face. He has brown shaggy hair and is slightly tan but not to the point that he is orange. He has thin lips that are a light pink and yellow teeth. I am sure that if I got close enough, terrible breath. I watch as his chest rises and falls and his head his hair covering his eyes. _I wonder what color they are…_ I think in my head. _Well why don't we find out shall we. _I think as I take off his jacket beside the chair to cover his mouth and bring the knife up and slam it down in his chest. His eyes shoot open and I see that they are a sky blue. His mouth opens for him to let out a blood curling scream of agony but I don't give him that pleasure as I stuff my jacket in his mouth. He screams but it is muffled and he tries to beg me to stop ask me why I am doing this and I just glare down at him.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it?" I ask as I start stabbing him repeatedly in the chest and watch as his life fades from his eyes into a dull dark ocean blue color. I take the knife from his chest and remove his jacket as well. I throw it into the fire to get rid of my figure prints and to make sure that there is no evidence left behind and grab my journal. I then whip off the doorknob with my sleeve and leave the apartment happy there was no cameras that I missed in my blind rage. I decide that I like the feeling of killing people and want to do it more. A evil smile comes to my face as I walk home. _Well isn't this fun._

_A/N: I am so sorry I didn't know until I previewed my story that it was all messed up and I apologize that it was messed up but it's all fixed now! I hope you enjoyed it and I should be posting my next chapter some time today or tomorrow. THANK YOU!_


	4. Chapter 4

I head home and sneak inside up to my room. I straighten up my room so that my parents don't know that there was a break in and lay down in my bed closing my eyes for a nap considering it was 2 in the morning and that I have school in the morning. I wake up a few hours later and get dressed in my usual clothes. I grab my backpack and put my journal in it I head to my school a few blocks away and to my locker. Not even a second after I finish my locker door is slammed shut.

"Oh look everybody it's Dora. The little monkey's bitch. Oh wait the monkey is dead, are you going to be my bitch now" RC asks me in a mockingly sweet voice.

I glare at him and start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"Oh no you don't I am going to have some fun with you first." He says leading me to the janitors closet.

I struggle against him and even grab another student as a plea for help but they just shook me off and kept on their merry way. I glare at their backs as they walk away from me as I head to my doom. Why did this have to happen again, what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment. I always do as I am told and I get my work done on time and listen to the rules yet I am punished for no reason except being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He tosses me into the closet as he comes in as well kissing my neck roughly. I bite his neck in an attempt to get away and in response get slapped so hard that I fall to the ground. He growls and gets on top of me pinning me down. He takes out a knife of his own and puts it to my neck.

"You better be careful honey this is pretty sharp…" He growls

"Oh really well this is sharper!" I yell and stab him in the nuts.

He jumps off of me falling to the ground. I hop up my knife in hand and run out of the closet after putting it where nobody can see it. I dash to my first bell and when I get there I walk in calmly as if nothing is wrong and stride to my seat in the back of the room. The teacher asks me why I am late but I just ignore her sitting in the back of the classroom. I guess that she doesn't care that much because she keeps on teaching. I stare out the window not listening just thinking about how I destroyed RC's manhood. _I hope his girlfriend doesn't mind that he's not much of a guy anymore. _I think in my head as I watch the other kids play outside. I see a few kids surrounding a smaller nerdy looking kid with big glasses and a weird taste in clothing. It's obvious that they are picking on him and it makes me mad when I see them shove him and he falls to the ground. _Well it looks like I will busy getting revenge tonight… _ I think as I look around and memorize their faces. Once I got it in my head I pay more attention to the teacher and what she is saying now happy that I have an outlet for all this anger.

Later I head home and drop off all my stuff and turn on the TV. The news turns on and I am about to change it when I see something that peaks my interest. The man that I killed last night was on the news. They are looking for the killer and they are asking if anyone has seen who might of talked or followed the man home and as of now they have no leads on the killer. I smile slightly and change the TV to my favorite show and watch that for a while before heading up to my room and changing to go out tonight. I get dressed in all black to blend into the shadows and grab my trusty knife and sneak out my window. I head down the street covered by the dark of night for there is no moon tonight. I head to RC's house and because he rides my bus I know where it is. I sneak in through the window and see that I made the right choice because there he is on the bed sleeping peacefully… well for now. I smile down at him and look around his room for something to cover his mouth with to silence his screams. I see duct tape on the desk as well as some rope. _How convenient _I think in my head as I grab them. I put the tape on his mouth with almost practiced silence and tie him up quickly because he starts to wake. His eyes widen when he sees me my arm high above me as I prepare to lodge the knife in his chest killing him slowly. He tries to escape before his terrible fate meets him but it is too late for the blade is lodged in his chest in a blink of an eye. He screams but nobody can hear for the tape that now covers his mouth.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it" I ask him as I stab him repeatedly watching his blood pool around him relishing in the feel of each stab.

I watch as the light fades from his dark brown eyes and his attempts at escape weaken with every stab. I smirk when the light is all gone and remove the knife from his chest wiping it off on his bed covers and grabbing the rope and tape. I wipe down all my prints and head back out the way I came his dead body laying in my wake as I head to the second bullies house. I look around the house and see that her light is still on. I walk to her window and peep in and see her and the third bully making out on her bed. I sigh and sit outside of the window in the shadows of the night to wait until her light shuts off. After a few hours of disturbing noises and some things breaking the light shuts off. I wait a little while longer before I open up the window and sneak inside. I see the sleeping couple on the bed holding one another in peaceful sleep. _Two birds with one stone… not so bad. Her parents aren't home and she is kind of far from any of her neighbors I could have some fun with them _I think with a evil smirk.

First thing I must do is neutralize the biggest threat. I look at the male and quickly duct tape his mouth and tie him up without waking the girl or the guy which is apparently a heavy sleeper. I then do the same for the girl but she wakes when I start tying her wrists up. She tries to scream and hits the guy and he wakes up and soon realizes the situation. He struggles and falls off the bed taking the blanket with him and leaving the sheet on the girl. He tries to worm himself out but fails because I am soon done with the girl and I grab him and drag him by his hair to the basement typing him to a chair then bringing the girl soon after. I make it so they are facing one another so they can watch as the other dies. I go for the girl first and stab her in the stomach. Her eyes widen and she yells out in pain but it is muffled by the duct tape I have over her mouth. I watch as her blood spills down her stomach and legs onto the floor.

After watching for a bit I then turn to the male. His eyes are widened in shock as he watches his girlfriend slowly bleeding to death. I walk over to him slowly taking in his ever growing fear of me as I shine the glare from the knife in his eye. When I get close to him I think about how I want to kill him. I grab him by the hair and run a cut from the knife down his neck and chest to his stomach. It's not deep enough to kill him but deep enough that it will draw blood. He yelps slightly in pain and I hear the girl begging me to stop through the duct tape. I head back over to her and smile.

"Karmas a bitch isn't it?" I say and slit her throat then do the same for the guy and watch as their blood spurts out of their necks. I sigh in contentment.

_I feel so complete..._


	5. Chapter 5

After I finish my fun I head back to my house and up to my room but what shocks me is the fact that my mom is in there waiting for me.

"Dora! Where have you been?!" She asks worriedly then she looks at my clothes and back up at me in horror and shock.

"Is that…" She trails off shaking her head in denial.

"No no my little girl would never do anything that crazy and ludacris" She says

I smile evilly as I come closer to my mother with a wicked glint in my eye. My knife gleaming in the moonlight as I stalk ever so closer. She backs away from me the fear in her eyes increasing. She holds her hand up in an attempt to try and stop the end that is sure to come to her. She tries getting into my head telling me that she is my mother and that she loves me and to just put down the knife and we can get help.

"Help?! AHAHAHAHAHA! You really do have a sense of humor mom. You think anyone can help me?" I laugh again a wicked smile coming onto my mouth.

"I already killed 6 people and you think I am going to stop… oh no I am going to keep continuing with this. I can't give it up it's too much fun" I say as I stand in front of my mother raising the knife up to bring down on her in my fury.

"But because I love you mother I will make it quick" I say and bring the knife down into her skull killing her instantly.

I watch her body drop to the floor in a lifeless pile and shrug uncaringly. I head over to my closet and pack up some clothes for myself knowing that I can't stay here. I grab everything I need and put it in my backpack grabbing my talking backpack that I haven't used since I killed map with me because he is a witness.

I dash to the lake I killed map at and take out backpack and put some rocks in him so then he is heavy. He begs me not to just to let him go and that he won't tell anyone but I ignore his pleas. I toss his heavy form into the middle of the lake and watch as he sinks to the bottom. I smile happily.

I dash away and into the woods where the dark welcomes me like a lost friend who has just came home. As I run away from the place I grew up I see a shadow off in the distance. I slow down and become completely silent before I get in earshot of the shadow if it's human. I creep closer with a deadly silence. I don't think they hear me because they keep on talking with one another but when I get close one of the guys holds a knife to my throat and I see that he has a smile cut into his face and is pale white. The other one has no eyes and where his eyes are supposed to be is black tar pouring out.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I ask with rage in my voice

"The better question is who are you" Says the guy with the knife

"Dora…" I say not wanting to give up my name but having no choice in the matter

"Well what are you doing here 'Dora'" He says as though he doesn't believe me.

"Running away and now if you don't mind I would like to continue on my path away from you guys." I growl out as I struggle against his strong grip.

"Now you see if you didn't come this way this wouldn't of happened. Now because you saw me I have to kill you" He says his voice dark and cold, not one of a human at all.

I don't show fear now knowing that thats what these guys want. I glare at the guy holding me and spit in his face.

"Go ahead and fucking try bitch." I say as calmly as I can.

"Glady" he says and is just about to slit my throat when I hear someone yell stop who I thought I would never hear again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Boots?" I ask confused and shocked

"Hello Dora" he says coming forward and facing me his fur covered in blood.

"Ya miss me?" He asks smirking

"Oh wait I forgot you're the one that pushed me off the roof in the first place" He says glaring at me.

"Oh that… yeah well ya see you should've been there TO STOP SWIPER!" I yell at him in anger

"Swiper? What the hell does he have to do with you killing me?"

"You should of stopped him but instead you were in my house just sitting around. NOBODY CAME LOOKING FOR ME!" I yell putting all the hurt I had into those words.

"He hurt me so bad Boots and nobody cared enough to go looking for me or trying to see if I am ok or safe. I needed someone to save me and you weren't there. You told me you would always be there when I needed you yet you were nowhere near me when I needed you the most. How can you expect me to forgive you for that?!"

"Well maybe for one thing is IT'S NOT MY FAULT! and second HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING! I am just a fucking monkey! Yes it was unfair what happened to you but why take it out on your only friend and family. How does that help anything?"

"Makes me feel better" I say with a shrug

He growls and lunges at me.

I dodge out of the way because Mr. smiles let me go when Boots stopped him from slitting my throat. Boots falls into Mr. smiles and they both fall to the floor. I turn to face boots but tar eyes grabs me. I sigh and elbow him in the side and he lets me go and I dash off in a random direction. They follow after me close behind so I run faster. I make it to the lake where I dumped backpack and map and I am cornered. Boots comes forward with a knife and a wicked smile on his face.

"Goodbye Dora" he says

I close my eyes and dive into the lake. In the lake there is a bunch of vines and if you swim in it there is no way you will be able to come up for air. That is why there is a no swim sign at the entrance to the graveyard the lake is by. I knew this when I jumped into the lake I just wanted to die by my own hand then have Boots kill me. It makes me feel as if I have control over all of my life. I smile as I feel myself losing consciousness. _Finally I can be free. _I think in my head as I see a bright white light shine above me and I shut my eyes for the final time…..

AN: Yes I know this is very short and it took forever to post and I am so sorry for that

I plan to write some more but I have been so busy with Spanish and Civics that I just didn't have time and I thought well this is better than nothing.


End file.
